Hell or high water
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Theo/Simon One-shot goodness, sucky summary and some bad language


Hell or high water

* * *

A/n

I don't own AACT OR BATC

Don't know what else to say but this a Simon/Theo

Please don't hate me

* * *

-The concert -

"Are you sure you wanna do this Theo?" Alvin asked me with a hint of pride in his voice, I knew he was proud of me for doing this as uncomfortable this makes him but he supports me no matter what

"I'm sure Alvin" I said before walking out of the curtain, I held my breath as I walked out on to the stage and saw the whole school had turn out for this event but my eyes were on the front row where Simon sat

I looked back at Alvin, who gave me a smile and waited for the signal to start the music. I breathed out as I reached the microphone, sticking my hand out to gather everyone's attention. I snapped my fingers, the music started to play loudly and I took a breath to begin singing.

**Up so early feels so bright**

** I didn't get much sleep last night**

** Freight train rattled through my head**

** Whistle blowing love is dead, is dead**

** Heart attack by fear and doubt**

** Won't be long till the truth comes out**

** First impressions never last**

** Lovers bonds they hold so fast**

** Restless future burning bright**

** Past is holding on so tight**

** Never heard the warning bell**

** And I just wanna wish u well**

** I just wanna wish u well**

** Welcome swallows dip and swing**

** Take the cue from the slightest thing**

** Rolling fog into my room**

** Why did you give up on me so soon, so soon?**

** Restless future burning bright**

** Past is holding on so tight**

** Never heard the warning bell**

** And I just wanna wish you well**

** I just wanna wish you well**

** I just wanna wish you well**

** I just wanna wish you well**

** Why did you give up on me so soon?**

** 'Did you give up on me so soon?**

** I just wanna wish you well**

** I just wanna wish you well**

I almost ran off crying when the audience stat there silently but I heard was stopped by a wave of applause and I looked at Simon who smiled back at me as he climbed on to the stage

"That was brilliant Theo, Who was it for?" Simon asked me but I replied to him with a kiss "M…..Me?" I heard him stutter

"Please don't hate me Simon" I said, tears running down my face but he simply kissed me back, kissing away my tears

"I could never hate you Theo, I love you too much for that" he said with a soft smile "A love brothers shouldn't have but it's there none the less"

We shared a long passionate kiss in front of the whole school but at that moment I really didn't care for I was with the boy I love and I wouldn't change it for anything

"So you're a faggot now" I heard Nathan's voice

"Back off before I give you a new hole to breath from" Simon spat at him venomously but Nathan simply laughed at him

"Yeah right nerd" Nathan said, punching Simon in the face which sent him flying across the room.

I lost it at that point, rolling up my sleeve I marched over to Nathan who was laughing at Simon searching for the shattered remains of his glasses. I socked Nathan in the gut, winding him and caused him to drop to his knees. I brought my knee up to his face, knocking him backwards. I sat on his chest, furiously laying into him with all my might but I stopped and I looked directly in his eyes

"You ever fuck with me or Simon again, you'll not live to see your next birthday" I said with a look that caused him to go pale before passing out

"Here Simon" I heard Alvin say, handing Simon his spare glasses from his locker

"Are you alright Si" I ask him, I felt his arm go around me as he pulled me in for a kiss

"I'm great Theo" he said looking at me with smouldering sapphire blue eyes

"I love you Simon" I said, cuddling into him

"I love you too" I replied close our embrace

I heard the audience go 'awwwww' and making me blush; I never thought this would ever happen but I did and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world but one thing always scared me

"Hey Simon, how are we gonna tell Dave about this" I ask, looking up at my boyfriend innocently and he smiled back at me

"Well you know Dave's a sappy romantic so this shouldn't be a problem to explain to him" Simon said, I laughed at his comment and I saw Alvin standing beside us

"Thank you Alvin for your support" I said, hugging him but I heard Simon chuckle

"Anything for you little brother" he said laughing, hugging me

The auditorium began to empty as people left, leaving us in an empty room. We made our way outside to see Dave's car idling by the gates, we walked together and my hand never left Simon's waist until we reached the car

"Hey fella's how was school?" Dave asked us, making me and Simon look at each other with a smile

"Perfect, just perfect" me and Simon say in complete unison, making us all laugh. I snuggled up to Simon and I enjoyed his warmth as we made our way home. I will never let him go

* * *

Well that was my first Simon/Theo one-shot and I really hope you enjoyed it because I really like you guys reviewing it. So please R&R or you'll make Theo cry

*Theo's tears begin to well up in his eyes*

Now you've done it, don't make me come over there. You will not like the result, trust me on that one

I'll be writing a bit more soon so keep your knickers on


End file.
